Bone Dragon
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: When 2-D falls into a coma after a bad car accident, he ends up in Aphrodite's world. Then the dragon, the most randy of all creatures in her world, takes over 2-D's body and toys with his hormones.
1. Crash Towards the Left

Bone Dragon

Chapter One: Crash Towards the Left:

Sunday started out normal. 2-D went to the nearby store to pick up some treats and roses for Reese.

_She's still upset about yesterday_, he thought at the ice cream section. _What did that lot want anyway?_ Suspicion pointed to Murdoc, but 2-D shook his head.

_He wouldn't do that to me!_ The lead singer paused at that thought. _Would he?_ The man tried to think of something else as he picked out strawberry ice cream. Reese probably wouldn't like it, but it would have to do for now. 2-D looked over at his cart.

"Let's see," he muttered. "Crisps, soda, Nutella, Mars bars, fried veggie sticks, ice cream, roses, lager. Do I need anything else?" He looked over the cart once again. _I think that's it_, he thought. 2-D pushed the cart to the check our line. He waited as the cashier rang up the items.

"Twenty quid, please," she said. 2-D reached into his pocket and paid for the groceries.

"Paper or plastic, sir?" the clerk asked.

"Paper, I guess," 2-D answered. The clerk bagged up the groceries before she handed him his change and receipt.

"You have a good day," she said.

"You too," 2-D said back. He picked up his groceries and headed out the door.

Miles away, a car came speeding down the street. The driver, under the influence of pain meds, lost control of the wheel. He even had mistaken the gas for the brake.

"Oh no," her murmured. "Stop, stop!" 2-D happened to step out of the store just inches away. He looked up too late.

"What the…?" he asked aloud. CRASH! The last thing he remembered was flying through the air with the roses spilling on the ground before crashing the pavement. Everything went black.


	2. Aphrodite Hell

Chapter Two: Aphrodite Hell:

2-D awoke in a sea of pink lights. Two scantly-cad angels stood over him. One of them pushed aside some of his blue hair from his eyes. 2-D blinked.

"Huh?" he asked. The angels blushed and leapt off of the bed. The front man sat up, looking around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Eternity, baby," a woman's voice answered. 2-D looked forward when the lilac curtains drew open. A woman stepped into the room. Her white high heels made a feathery clacking noise as she walked inside. 2-D stared at the curves through her long white silk dress. Her long blonde her covered her shoulders.

"Welcome," the woman said. 2-D tilted his head.

"Who are you?" he asked. The woman climbed onto his bed, smiling.

"I am the goddess of this realm," she said. "I am called Aphrodite." 2-D looked just as lost as he always did. Aphrodite giggled at the expression on his face.

"My, my," she said. "You probably have so many questions."

"Uh… yeah," he said. Aphrodite patted him on the head.

"Don't worry," she said. "I won't go too fast." 2-D blinked as he stared blankly.

"So… why am I here?" he asked. Aphrodite's round face came within inches of his.

"You were in an accident, baby," she said.

"Accident?"

"That's right."

2-D began to remember what happened. He had just the left the convenient store when he got hit by the car. His empty eyes shifted towards the Reese look-alike sitting in front of him. "Wait, am I…?"

"No, you're just in a coma."

"Coma?"

"Yes."

"So, I'm not dead yet?"

"No, but you don't have much time."

2-D tilted his head. "Why?"

"You're in limbo." Aphrodite grabbed him by the hands. "I don't have time to explain anything to you. You have to make a choice now!"

"What?"

"Do you want to live or not?"

2-D looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Do you want to live or die?"

"Uh… live, I guess."

"Are you sure?" Her smile looked like a hungry at trying to lure a mouse into the kitchen. 2-D dropped his shoulders. _She reminds me of Murdoc for some reason…_

"Alright," he said at last. Aphrodite pulled back with an angelic expression on her face.

"Then come with me," she said. The woman turned and walked out of the room. Curious, 2-D climbed out of bed and followed behind. _This should be ace, right?_


End file.
